i want a guy
by min neko25
Summary: I want a guy...  Who would move the hair away from my eyes….  NXM,RXH, R&R just want to share it hope you like it ja ne please pray for japan


**I want I guy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice character just the story…**

Narumi sensei give an assignment to write a poem or something with the topic "I want a guy" for girls and "I want a girl" for boys… for their future reference in finding couple or lover or what-so-ever of course everyone is groaning and don't care about the assignment especially Natsume Hyuuga special star fire alice in class 2-B. but our brunette Mikan Sakura 3 star student nullification and SEC alice partner of natsume hyuuga… is so excited doing the assignment well let's say she already knew what will she write…

"you need to pass it tomorrow morning ja" narumi said and the bell rang the sign of ending the last subject of the day…

Mikan excited exit the classroom then straight in her room and start writing…

_I want a guy…_

_Who would move the hair away from my eyes…._

NEXT DAY

Mikan wake up every morning and start her morning routine, eating breakfast, brushing teeth, taking bath and of course dressing. She check her things and mostly her assignment… she re read again when she know that no more mistake or wrong she happy to go in their classroom humming while walking since she's to early to be late…

When she arrive at the classroom no one's there, patiently waiting for everyone…

Finally everybody start to arrive she start her "ohayo minna-san" greet while smiling brightly…

Hotaru aim her baka gun and fire it the result mikan knock out on the floor… inchou (tobita yuu) help her to stand up she just nod and smile "im okay" then she back at her seat… looking for everyone busy doing the supposed to be yesterday assignment…

"ohayo my beloved student" narumi-sensei said while placing his things at the front table…

Some greet back , some groan and some don't care still trying to finish what their business or doing

"well since is already morning and I give assignment yesterday its about time to pass" narumi said smiling…

When he get all the assignment he sweat drop at hotaru, koko, and sumire's assignment while smiling at mikan, natsume and ruka's assignment…

"well everyone did great… I will give the highest score for natsume because of his sweet, simple, direct and short answer… (A++)"

Natsume just glare at him because of the "sweet" word

"the second got highest score is mikan, hotaru and ruka (A+) and the third (A) got high score is koko everyone pass except for those who don't pass their assignment you all know who im mentioning ja ne free period"

When narumi out of the room everyone start their talking or chatting time…

"ne natsume what did you write at your assignment…" mikan ask confused?

"hn none of your business" he start turning some page at his manga book

"come on tell me please im just curious" still pleading

"hn"

"natsume" *cute puppy pleading eyes"

"no" trying to ignore her face

"please pretty please kuro neko-chan" still pleading

*glare* "polka no means no"

"so meanie *pout*" crossing her arms

He just smirk and kiss mikan at her check "you will know in the near future polka" then walk away

She touch her cheek blushing madly then she shout "natsume no hentai"

Well wanna know what their answer…or rather confession answers lets start at hotaru, then ruka then koko then sumire then mikan and finally natsume…

Imai Hotaru's assignment

I want a guy

Who owns big companies or many money…

But a guy who love me for me and stay at my side…

Who can help me making money…

Like him he can make me rich…

By selling his photo

His very useful while using his animal pheromone

Wait what I'm write stupid assignment narumi you will

Regret this taste my baka cannon tomorrow…

Nogi Ruka's assignment

I want a girl

Who can't blackmail me…

Who will always smile at me

She must love petting usagi

She must be like her

She's cold and silent but deep inside

She's caring and all

I hope she never read this or else I will die

All my blood will sure go to my face

And she will surely blackmail me…

Kokoroyomi's assignment

I want a girl

Who is read minder also

So we can laugh together at someone's thought…

She must be not like her (sumire)

Oh and its fun reading everyone's thought

While doing this assignment especially natsume

Oops I feel his black aura need to stop

Shouda sumire's assignment

I want a guy

He must be like natsume-sama or ruka-sama

He must be handsome, cold, heartthrob carrying usage…

His alice must be fire not reading mind

He must be natsume-sama

Not koko

He must be ruka-sama

Not mochu

Sakura mikan's assignment

I want a guy

Who would move my hair away from my eyes and then kiss me.

**Hold my hand** in the line at the central town

And make the girls jealous

Someone who would **sing** to me at random moments.

Who would let me **sleep on his chest**

A **boy **who would get mad at someone if they called me

**Ugly **or was mean to me

I want a guy who will call me 3 times a day

If he went away

Someone who would let me** gossip** to him

And would just **smile **and agree with everything I said.

He would throw **stuffed animals **at me

When I acted dumb and then

**Kiss me a million times.**

Someone who would make fun of me

Just to make me **laugh**

He would take me to the park and

**Put his hands around my waist** and

Give me big bear hugs all the time.

He would tell his friends about me

And **smile** when he did it.

And we'd **make out** in the **pouring rain.**

He would never be afraid to say "**I love you**"

In front of his friends

And we'd argue about silly things then **make up.**

I want a boy that would kiss me at midnight on

**New years** and **count stars** with me

Who would stay home with me on a Friday night

Just to **help me make dinner **& watch movies

Together under the **same blanket.**

Someone who would tell me I'm **beautiful** but not too often

Who would make me laugh like **no one** else could.

But **mostly,** I want aomeone who would be my

**Best friend** and would never **break my heart..**

**P.S** wish his like this

Of course natsume read this and write his assignment

Hyuuga natsume's assignment

I want only sakura mikan

I want her to be hyuuga mikan

That all his answer but wait what is in the end of the paper…?

P.S. don't let her read this or tease me I will gladly to be your murderer gay sensei

Ohh I may not be her dream guy but one thing for sure I love her and no one can claim her except me…

THE END

Sorry for OOCness its already 12:25 am march 20,2011

Finally im sleepy im just bored and all ohh is someone new about mikan's answer I just see it at my sister profile… ja ne its my 2nd fanfic in gakuen alice sorry if im not good at the plot explaining and emotion… its really hard to express ….

PRAY FOR JAPAN

Love it hate it I just want to share… ja sayonara


End file.
